Saving Jane
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: Dom has a perfect life. What happens when a girl walks in with a dark past? Is she a damsel in distress or a warrior with more scars than Dom could count? Jane is an abused teen runaway. Will she let Dom save her? Suckie summary. Dom/OC.
1. I Don’t Like Owing Anybody

_**Saving Jane, a The Fast And The Furious (Dominic/OC) Fan Fiction **_

_**Chapter One: "I Don't Like Owing Anybody."**_

**

* * *

**

Dom-Torretto

Dominic Torretto had it all. Friends, family, a beautiful girl who tolerated a lot of crap from him, and a street rep to die for. To say the least, he was a lucky guy. Had just about everything a guy could want. Dom was contemplating said good fortune when he heard the bell on the door of his sister's crappy dive-hole diner jingled. In stepped a young woman of about what he thought was nineteen years old. He was sitting in a booth in the back, facing the door, giving him a perfect view of anyone coming or going. The first thing he noticed about this girl was how baggy her clothes were. The second, was that the only skin exposed was her face, most of which was hidden by shadows, due to the poor lighting in the diner. The third, was that her clothes were completely black, no color to be seen at all. Black hoodie with the hood up, black cargo pants with innumerable holes in them, black cloth tennis shoes, black backpack that looked nearly empty, she even wore black gloves. She was covered head to toe, and it must have been almost a hundred degrees out. And it wasn't even as though her choice of clothing was a fashion statement. She didn't appear to be emo or goth. It seemed almost as though she was silently willing the world to leave her alone. And she was.

**Jane-Grayson **

Jane quickly scanned the diner for anyone threatening. She saw an old couple in a booth near the window, and a teenage boy sitting at the end of the bar, but none of them looked all that dangerous. _And we have a winner_, Jane thought when she spotted a big bald guy sitting in a booth in the back of the diner. He looked like he was about thirty, made of pure muscle – and he was watching her. _Never_ a good sign.

_The Hulk_, as she'd mentally nicknamed him, was trying desperately to make it look like he was studying the table in front of him, occasionally scratching at the surface with his thumbnail, but peeking at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. It didn't fool Jane for a second. No table on earth was _that_ interesting.

Jane took a seat on a barstool at the counter, laying her backpack on the seat next to her. She eyed the guy warily as she picked up a menu from the bar. She didn't hide the fact that she was looking at him, and the look on her face made certain that he wouldn't be particularly flattered by her observation of him. She had caught him watching her and she was making him aware that she didn't like it.

Jane took her attention away from The Hulk for a minute to look at the menu, but continued to cast cautious glances at him every minute or so. The menu wasn't anything special. Turkey sandwiches and tuna melts, that kind of thing. This wasn't exactly the kind of place that would show up on _Diners, Drive-Ins, And Dives_, but the prices were low, and that was all that mattered. A young woman came through two swinging doors that Jane guessed led to the kitchen, carrying a circular metal tray that held two orders of food and two drinks for the couple in the booth. The young woman went around the counter to give the couple their food, telling Jane she'd be right with her without even looking at her. The young woman came back around the counter, this time with a note pad and pen in hand, smiling.

"What can I get for you-" the young woman - Mia, Jane later found out was her name – dropped her smile, notepad, pen, and jaw on the counter when she looked at Jane's face.

Jane was already well aware of the fact that she was way past anorexia thin, and pale to boot, but she didn't particularly like being reminded. Which was why she wore her clothes as baggy as she did – to make it look like she had more meat on her (among other reasons).

"I'll take a cup of coffee, please," Jane said, ignoring the waitress' shock and plastering a smile on her face. Mia's jaw snapped shut as she regained her composure. Mia looked Jane up and down.

"_Just_ the coffee?" she asked doubtfully.

"_Just_ the coffee," Jane said patiently, fake smile still in place.

"Are you sure you don't want any food or anything? I mean, I'm sure I could scrounge up something edible-"

"I'm quite sure. Thanks all the same," Jane said, now struggling to keep the smile on her face from faltering.

"It'll be up in just a minute." Mia quickly turned around, but instead of heading for the coffee pot and mugs on the counter, she went through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. The coffee pot was full, and the couple and teenage boy already had food, so she must've been getting something for The Hulk over in the corner, who had gotten bolder in his observation of Jane since she'd begun talking to the waitress. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see he was now fully staring at her. She turned her head toward him and gave him the deadliest glare she could muster. His head had ducked down immediately, and his study of the table became even more intense.

**Dom-T**

Dom hadn't ever seen a human being that thin before. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months – like she shouldn't even be _alive_, let alone walking around like everybody else. Dom knew that he'd been staring at her before. His interest had been peaked. But when she'd turned around to glare at him, her face… _That girl should be in a hospital_, Dom thought. She hadn't ordered food either. He could hear her sweet voice patiently telling Mia that she just wanted coffee. Dom didn't need much of an imagination to know what Mia's face must've looked like after seeing the girl's gaunt face, especially up close.

Dom was halfway out of his seat to go and personally bring that girl some food when his little sister walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a large glass of milk.

**Jane-G**

_No. Way. In __**hell**__,_ Jane thought when the waitress brought a turkey sandwich and the biggest glass of milk she'd ever seen over to her instead of to The Hulk. She hadn't planned on eating again until she'd made it all the way to El Paso de Robles, a little town near the border of Mexico. Yeah, it'd be a stretch but with the money she had, she didn't even really have any business ordering coffee. She was only doing that because there was no other way that she'd be able to stay awake to walk the forty-seven miles left to El Paso.

"Um, look, I just want the coffee…" Jane began cautiously just as the waitress set down the food in front of her.

"Please, kid," the waitress said pleadingly, trying to put her hand over Jane's only to have Jane pull her hand away at the last second. "Just eat it. It's on the house."

"Look, I understand what it is that you're trying to do, and don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, But I don't have the money for this and I don't take handouts. It's sweet of you, but I don't like owing anybody-"

Jane was cut off by the sound of the doorbell jingling, announcing the entrance of four others, three males and one female. Jane looked them over carefully before deciding that the tacky little diner was getting just a tad too full of testosterone-bound muscle.

"Thanks for everything, ma'am, but I'd best be going," Jane said, dropping down from the barstool with a sigh.

"Wait!" the waitress said, panicked. "You can't go like this- I mean… You've gotta eat something…" she finished lamely.

"Thanks lady, but I really have to go."

Jane slithered past the new group of people who were approaching the counter, throwing a look over her shoulder at The Hulk as she exited the door.

He was out of his seat and watching her openly.


	2. You A Runaway?

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Two: "You A Runaway?"**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers! Here is a chapter for you! **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

**Dom-T**

Dom didn't even realize that he'd gotten out of his seat until the girl looked back at him with a glare that would've made a lesser man crawl. Then she left. Simple as that, she was gone. And it felt… _wrong_. It should've ended there… but it didn't.

He wasn't sure why he cared about this strange girl. He sure as hell wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when he moved around the booth table and out the door, but he did it anyway. He didn't even see Letty when he passed her, or hear her when she called after him.

He spotted the girl's dark figure easily in the bright and intense mid-afternoon sunlight, walking slowly ten or fifteen feet in front of him. She kept looking over her shoulder, and eventually she stopped and whirled around angrily.

"Why don't you take a picture, buddy. It'll last longer."

**Jane-G**

_What the hell is this guy's problem?_ Jane thought angrily. She couldn't believe that he'd had the actual nerve to come after her in broad daylight, like she wouldn't say anything about it. Men!

The Hulk slowly walked up to her until he was about six or seven feet away.

"You need something to eat."

"Not you too!" Jane said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why the hell won't everybody just leave me alone already?"

"We're just trying to help," Hulk said quietly.

"Yeah," Jane scoffed. "Everybody's just trying to help. Well, why don't you just take your helpfulness and shove it up you're a-"

"Hey, what's going on?" The door to the diner had opened and the woman who'd walked in with the two guys earlier came out. She was Latin American, medium build, and she looked like she could hold her own in a regular catfight, though Jane doubted that she'd be much of a problem for her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the Hulk over here won't quit bothering me," Jane said gesturing to the guy in question with her thumb.

The woman looked over at the Hulk and laughed.

"You mean Dom? He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Jane folded her arm and made certain that the woman could tell that she was anything but amused.

The woman walked up next to the Hulk – 'Dom' – but stopped short on catching a better glimpse of Jane's face. The woman blanched and went pale. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"You a runaway?"

Jane stopped short at the sound of Dom's voice.

"What's it to you?" she returned sharply, turning just enough to see him over her shoulder.

"You got a place to stay?"

**Dom-T**

Dom had had to threaten reporting her to the cops before she'd agreed to stay with him and Mia for a few days. He had no idea what had gotten into him. Just seeing her – all pale and thin like that… Made him sick to his stomach to think of it.

He had forced her to sit and eat something, though it had been one helluva fight all the way. It seemed getting her to take anything from anyone was like moving a mountain. She hadn't said much. A 'thank you' and 'no way in hell' here and there. Other than that, she just seemed wary of them – even Mia. It was like she was an injured, cornered animal or something, snapping and snarling at anything that got in her path. She seemed to like Jesse though, probably because he didn't seem quite as threatening as Dom, Leon and Vince. It wasn't that she spoke to him more than the rest or even that she trusted him more. It was that when Jesse had stuttered some reassuring nonsense, she had smiled at him instead of snarled. A wave of envy had swelled in Dom's heart when she had smiled, though he couldn't understand why he would feel any kind of resentment toward Jesse over some teenage runaway.

Dom had quickly pushed away the feeling and focused on trying to get her to trust him. It had been hell just trying to get her name out of her, and even then he only got her first name – and that's if she had even given her real name to begin with.

After 'Jane' had eaten, he had taken her to the house, with surprisingly little protest. If Dom had had to make a guess, he would've guessed that she was getting tired of all the staring and unasked questions. It had gotten so bad, that even Dom was getting irritated with his family. Don't they know anything about playing it cool?

It had been awkward showing Jane the guest room. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself. She had mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and Dom had gone downstairs to let her unpack what little she had. Dom had telephoned Mia and asked her to pick up whatever a teenage girl would need over the next few weeks. When Mia had mentioned Jane's intention of only staying a few days, Dom had told her that Jane was leaving their home in her current condition over his dead body, even if that meant tying her to the guest bed.

It had been nearly half an hour since Dom had left Jane to unpack, and he was just about go and make sure she hadn't climbed down the side of the house with the tied sheets when she walked down the stairs, hood down for the first time since Dom had met her.

She was in even worse shape than he'd first thought. Old bruises covered the side of her jaw, and her gaunt cheeks stood out like a sore thumb. She looked more like a walking skeleton than a vibrant teenage girl.

"Hi," she said quietly, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "Uhm, I… I wanted to apologize about how I acted earlier – ungrateful, I mean. I know what you guys were trying to do and I didn't want you to think that I didn't appreciate it. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Dom asked when she didn't continue.

"It's just that I'm not very used to relying on other people. I… I'm not used to trusting people," Jane said, looking him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were open and vulnerable, as though she was offering him a little peek at the hell she'd been through in her life.

Dom nodded his head in understanding and Jane seemed a little relieved that he didn't ask her what she'd meant by her words.

"Are you hungry?" Dom asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jane asked smiling. "After all the food everyone shoved down my throat at the diner, I'll be lucky if I ever eat again."

Dom chuckled.

"I guess we did get a bit carried away after the third sandwich."

"A bit?" Jane folded her arms and raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Both Dom and Jane began laughing. When they finally subsided, Jane was the first to speak.

"I'd like to take a shower if that's alright?"

"Of course, kid. Lemme get you a towel," Dom said, bounding up the stairs past her before she could protest that he didn't have to wait on her.

He was eager to prove that she could rely on him.


	3. Janie?

_****_

Saving Jane

_**Chapter Three: "Janie?"**_

* * *

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this is a first draft of sorts, and once the whole thing is complete I'll go back and revise. No flames. Thank you. **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

**Jane-G**

The hot water felt wonderful against Jane's travel-weary body. Every drop seemed to ease away a little more of the pain while making her all the more aware of her exhaustion. She still didn't know what had possessed her to come home with this guy. What did she really know about this Dom anyway? Perhaps it had been a combination of her weariness and how trustworthy he had seemed when she looked into his eyes. There was something there that seemed to whisper "I want to protect you. Trust me, Jane. I won't fail you."

Jane couldn't help but feel how strange it was for her heart to want to trust anyone while her head told her not to. It was a very rare occasion that her heart rebelled against the workings of her mind and logic, but when it did Jane always found herself following her heart, despite herself.

She didn't know how or when it had happened, but some part of her had latched on to Dom and his kindness. Perhaps it was on the car ride home, when he'd opened the door for her and leaned over her to protectively buckle her in. Or when he'd jumped out of his seat so quickly when they arrived to help her out. Maybe it had been in the diner when he'd watched her so intently while she ate and tried to keep the others from pestering her too much. Maybe it was because he cared, though she couldn't for the life of her guess why.

Jane shrugged off her thoughts and soaped up her body, trying not to think of all the new confusion in her life.

She hissed in sudden pain when she moved the wrong way, aggravating her broken ribs. She looked down at the purple skin, rubbing her fingers across the area gently. It had been a while but they were still healing, and all her hard traveling hadn't helped. Jane had the strangest feeling that she'd be able to rest now though. She couldn't help feeling for the first time in her life that she was truly safe.

But despite that, she couldn't stop herself from sliding down the shower wall, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

**Dom-T**

Dom couldn't help staring when Jane walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of his sister's jeans, one of his old Angels' sweatshirts, and her own black leather gloves. The shirt was so big that it reached her knees and hung off of one of her fragile shoulders. The jeans he could barely see.

Dom got a strange, protective feeling in his gut. It was just how vulnerable and delicate she looked, with her long black hair hanging down to her waist, making her face seem even more gaunt and pale. And yet, she was rather pretty. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in question as she looked up at him, having to tilt her head as far back as she could due to his height. Her hair, even if not healthy and shining as it ought to have been, was extraordinarily long. She had definite potential in the looks department.

"I'd say 'take a picture, it'll last longer,' but it didn't do me any good last time," she said grinning up at him cheekily.

Dom chuckled at her lightly.

"No, I guess it didn't. Sorry for staring, Janie," he said lightly.

"Janie? I've been here less than an hour and you already have a nickname for me?" she asked, folding her arms and smirking up at him.

Dom blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You shouldn't apologize so much, Dom," Jane said, hitting his stomach with the back of her hand lightly before walking down the hall toward the stairs. "Actually, I kind of like it. Janie. No one's ever called me that before."

Dom smiled before following her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**Jane-G**

Jane had spent the last few hours trying to be as nice to Dom as possible. She wanted very badly for him to know that she wasn't anywhere near as witchy as she had acted at the diner. It's just that having been on the road as long as she had been, she had had to learn how to turn guys off of her quickly, and had become wary of strangers.

Despite his protests, Jane had opted to make dinner for everyone as a way of repaying them. It didn't take very long for her to feel comfortable with Dom, though as desperate as she was to have someone to talk to that didn't hit her for giving her opinion she might have felt comfortable with Marilyn Manson. And she did like talking to Dom. He listened to her and made her feel smart and important, and he never asked anything about her past, adding more immeasurable gratitude to her already growing amount of it.

Jane had to wonder if she felt safe with Dom because of Dom, or because she was so desperate to feel safe. And then she just didn't care anymore.

**Dom-T**

Dom couldn't help feeling irritated when the others showed up. They seemed to gather around Jane like she was a rare exhibit at a museum. They asked her question after question.

It was even worse at dinner.

"Are you settling in alright?"

"Where are you from?"

"What is your last name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where are your parents?"

"How did you end up on the road?"

"Why are you so thin?"

"Don't you have any money?"

"Where did you learn to cook so good?"

The bulk of these questions seemed to come from Jesse, Vince and Leon, who were drawn to her much the same way as moths are drawn to light. Jane seemed to handle it all rather well, carefully avoiding their questions while still being polite. Eventually though, even Dom had had enough of the interrogation.

"Enough, alright? Lay off of her. She's had a long day," Dom said gruffly from next to Jane, stabbing a green bean and shoving it into his mouth irritably.

"We're just curious, Dom," Letty said. "You've had all day to find out about her."

"There's not much to find out," Jane said. "To be honest, Dom doesn't know any more than you do. I don't really feel comfortable yet talking about myself. I haven't had a lot of experience with trusting people and it may be a while before I do feel comfortable talking about it."

"And that's perfectly alright, honey," Mia said from Jane's other side, placing a sisterly hand over Jane's gloved one. "Just take your time and worry about getting your health back. Everything else can wait."

Dom watched Jane smile and his sister, and he found that he couldn't help smiling too. He had a feeling that those two were going to be two peas in a pod.

He didn't notice the frown on Letty's face.


	4. Another Blanket

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Four: "Another Blanket…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know, I have only the vaguest of ideas as to where I'm going with this. By the way, this is not a self-insert. Jane isn't even my real name. I sort of use 'Jane' as a name for all unnamed characters in my fics. This time it just sort of stuck. Plus it went with the title. Sorry for any confusion. **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

**Jane-G**

Jane sat on the spare guest bed, staring out the window as she thought back on the events of the day. She still couldn't believe that she was showered, fed, and sitting on a warm, clean bed, or that there were a couple of roomfuls of people who cared about how she was feeling, Dom and the guys in the living room with Letty and Mia in the kitchen cleaning up. Jane had offered to help but Dom had ushered her up to her room before Mia could answer. He had insisted that Jane get some rest.

Jane smiled as she thought about how over-protective he'd been, especially around all the others. She was beginning to think that maybe not all muscle-bound hulks were just bad news. Maybe some were good news. Like Dom.

Someone knocked briefly before opening the door. Jane turned to see Letty stepping inside her temporary room. Letty quietly shut the door and leaned against it, folding her arms and staring at Jane in an evaluating stare. There was something about Letty's stance and look that immediately put Jane on the defensive.

"Dom's taken, kid," Letty said evenly.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked, eyes widening in stunned confusion.

"Do you really think he'd pass me up for a walking skeleton like you? Do yourself a favor and take a hike," Letty said darkly, not moving her eyes from Jane's.

"Is that what you think? That I'm 'after your man'? Are you completely delusional?" Jane scoffed, walking across the old hardwood floors to stand directly in front of Letty. The older of the two women stood up straight and unfolded her arms, obviously expecting a fight.

"Well, let me tell you something, Letty," Jane said getting in her face. "I have no interest in having _anything_ to do with _any_ guy, least of all a guy who could break me in two with the snap of his _wrist_. And in case you think I'm stupid enough to think any guy would look twice at me with the way I look now, let me tell you right now that I'm not. I'm not under any illusion that I look better than I actually do. But even if I was, I'm the least of your worries when it comes to Dom."

Letty, the taller of the two, looked down into Jane's eyes, calculating her supposed opponent's sincerity. Finally, after what seemed ages to the already exhausted Jane, Letty nodded her head in acknowledgment of the truth in Jane's words.

"'Kay, then. Just as long as we understand each other," Letty conceded, not meeting Jane's eye. She seemed to have realized the foolishness of her mission and was too proud to apologize for harassing Jane, but too ashamed to gloat in triumph either.

Without another word, Letty opened the door and left Jane to her empty room.

"Well," Jane thought aloud, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand while the other rested on her bony jean-clad hip. "That was really special."

**Dom-T**

The guys had been trying to talk to him about the races on Saturday but for the life of him, Dom just couldn't seem to focus. All he could do is wonder if Jane was doing alright. Whether she could even sleep with all the noise the boys were making…

"Guys!" Dom shouted, drawing his rowdy crew's attention. "Keep it down, alright? We've got a guest."

Almost unconsciously, all eyes seemed to drift to the staircase, as though they all expected Jane to be standing on the stairwell, woken from her peaceful slumber because of their inconsideration. Thoroughly ashamed, the previously rambunctious group was reduced to whispered excitement over the upcoming races.

Dom, the only one whose eyes never left the stairs, sat in brooding contemplation for a moment before finally finding himself unable to take the not knowing anymore. He stood and, ignoring the silent, knowing stares of his friends, made his way up the staircase to the door of Jane's room. He stood several feet away from it for some time, wondering if he should even bother her with all that she had already been through. Just as he had finally decided to just see if she needed anything and then leave her alone for the rest of the night, Letty stepped outside Jane's door, looking sheepish and red-faced.

"Letty?"

The young woman froze, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

"What were you doing in Jane's room?" Dom asked, not even noticing the protectiveness edging his words.

Letty looked up at him, but he didn't seem to notice the hurt look that crossed her face at his accusatory tone.

"I, uh… I was just seeing if the kid needed an extra blanket, or somethin'," she said, feigning casualty.

"Did she? Need somethin', I mean?" Dom asked, hating how concerned he sounded.

"Uhm, no. She… said she was just fine."

Dom seemed to accept her answer, as he only nodded his reply. His attention seemed to be focused beyond her at the door she had just closed.

"Well, I guess I'll just go downstairs and see what the boys are up to," Letty said, edging around Dom until she was safely making her way downstairs.

While Letty made her escape, Dom was trying to debate once again whether he should or should not bother Jane. There really was no reason now. Letty had already asked if she had needed anything. The only real reason he had was that he had an aching need to see for himself that she was safe and sound, and as comfortable as he could make her. But that wasn't a reason that he could very well admit to. Hell, he didn't even understand it himself. If he told her that she'd probably be gone before morning. It would scare anyone in their right minds away in the same situation.

Dom sighed and finally gave in to his concern for her. He stepped forward and knocked on her door, more softly than would have been expected of a man of his size and build.

"Come in," Jane said beyond the door.

Taking a breath, Dom opened the door. Jane was seated on her bed, facing the window. Her upper body was twisted tensely so that she could see who was entering her room. To his delight, she seemed happy to see him.

"Hello, Dom," she said, smiling. She turned back to the window, completely satisfied that she wasn't in any danger. Dom wondered how long she'd lived like that – always on the defensive, always looking over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to see how you were. If you needed anything…" Dom said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that Letty had already asked, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Besides, he had to give her some reason for being there.

Jane looked back at him with a warm smile, obviously pleased by his concern.

"Another blanket would be nice if you don't mind. I'd like to keep the window open tonight. It's a little stuffy in here, what with all the heat."

_Blanket? But Letty had already… Letty had lied. She never asked Jane if she needed anything. That's why she seemed so anxious to get out of there…_

"Dom?"

"Yes?" Dom said, his attention snapping back to Jane.

"You spaced out for a second," she said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. _I'll deal with Letty later…_

"Good. Now, about that blanket?"


	5. So Ugly

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Five: "So Ugly…"

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay, so I totally had this thing on my computer for like ever and had no idea. Sorry. Haha. Don't hate me. **

**I would now like to give a special shout-out to **_**GypsyWitchBaby**_** for reviewing on every single chapter thus far. I really appreciate your support. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

_**~ Jane

* * *

**_

**Jane-G**

Jane felt warm and comfortable. _How odd_, she thought, her brow furrowing. _Am I dreaming?_

Jane opened her eyes, but was forced to squint against the piercing sunlight that was attacking her vision. She lifted a hand to block out the light, and it registered in her mind that she had fallen asleep with the window open last night. _Wait, the window?_

Jane shot up in bed. _Bed! What the hell!_

It began to come back to her in bits and pieces. The diner. Hulk. Three gigantic sandwiches and more milk than one human being could consume in a lifetime. And _Dom._ Sweet, muscle-bound, over-protective Dom.

Jane fell back against the pillows, smiling comfortably. She still couldn't believe that people like the Torettos existed. That there were people who were caring and kind for no other reason than to be caring and kind. Jane didn't care that it was too soon for a sensible person to trust so quickly. Sense had gone out the door when Dom had opened it for her in his gentlemanly fashion. _And they said chivalry was dead…_

Jane rolled over and curled up comfortably. Her eyes flickered open slightly, and she caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"_3:48?_" Jane cried out, flying upright.

"Why didn't somebody wake me up?" she muttered as she flew about the room looking for a change of clothes. She eventually found them draped over a chair in the corner with a note pinned to a large black t-shirt with a Harley Davidson logo on the front. Jane unpinned it and read the masculine writing.

_You seemed pretty wiped out so I thought I'd let you sleep. Brought you these for when you wake up. Come down whenever you feel up to it. _

_Dom _

_P.S.  
I hope you're hungry. Mia's already been shopping and by the looks of it you'd better have a garbage disposal for a stomach. See you later, Janie._

Jane smiled at the nickname and Dom's consideration. He treated her like she was a part of the family and he didn't even know her.

Laying the note on the dresser next to the chair, Jane tentatively picked up the shirt, revealing a folded up pair of jeans that had to be Mia's. They would be too big for her. The last pair were. Still, it was very kind of Mia to let Jane borrow her clothes. Jane made a mental note to thank her later. She made another mental note to find something to keep Letty from becoming a permanent enemy. She would have to figure out some sort of peace offering or something.

_If I'll still be here_, Jane thought, her heart dropping to her stomach, forming an uncomfortable lump there. Would she still be there when such an opportunity arose? How long before she had to move on? And she _did_ have to move on. She couldn't stay there forever. Could she? It wasn't a really big area. _He_ might not even be looking for her. After all, for all he knew, she was dead. He'd certainly done enough to try and ensure her demise. But she wouldn't think of that now. She had to get to Mexico. She couldn't leech off the Torettos forever, no matter how kind they were. She wouldn't take advantage of people like them. There were few enough of them in the world as it was, she wasn't about to give them any reason to change.

Jane sighed and told herself that she had best get changed and get downstairs. When she finished changing, she passed by the dresser, catching her reflection in the mirror above it as she went. She stopped and turned to get a better view of herself. Letty's words rang across her mind.

"_Do you really think he'd pass me up for a walking skeleton like you?"_

_I really am a skeleton, aren't I?_ Jane thought, running her fingers across her hollow cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes, and her cracked lips.

"So thin," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "So gaunt. So _ugly_…"

Jane wasn't naturally vain, but she was just enough aware of being female that her pale, gaunt features disheartened her. Her current looks were also a stark reminder of better times when she had been a lovely little girl, plump and happy and loved.

And yet, she already looked better than she had a few days ago. The dark circles weren't quite so dark. Her face was a little less pale. And although it would be a while before she was noticeably healthy, Jane could swear that she looked a little less thin than she had the day before. The differences in her appearances were subtle, but they _were_ there, and that was some small comfort to her.

Pushing aside the ache in her heart, Jane dried her eyes and opened the door that led to the hallway. Dom was waiting for her.

* * *

**Dom-T**

Dom had been pacing the floor for hours. Jane had slept for so long that he was scared that she might not wake up. He had already scheduled a doctor's appointment for her for the next day. He would've liked to get her in that very day, but Mia had insisted that it would be better to wait. Dom hated waiting. He'd spent two years waiting in Lompoc. He'd had enough of it to last a lifetime.

And yet, he now found himself pacing in the kitchen while Mia cooked more food. She had been nearly as bad as Dom had, but in a significantly different way. Her concern showed in the massive amount of clothing, accessories, other girl products, and food she'd brought home from her shopping trip. Dom had specifically instructed her to spend as much as she felt was needed to make Jane feel at home and to stock up on healthy, nourishing food, but even he hadn't expected the mass of things Mia had brought home, or the amount of food she had cooked since being home. Soup, stew, cookies, pies, cakes, pot pies, anything that could be reheated was cooked.

The boys showed their concern by hovering all day and Letty hadn't come back since he'd laid into her about what she'd said to Jane. She had admitted to what had happened after he confronted her with her lie. He still couldn't believe she had been jealous of Janie. She was sick and homeless for cryin' out loud! The poor kid needed someone to take care of her was all. Dom didn't have the slightest idea why he felt the need to be that person, but at least he could say he wasn't alone. Between him, Mia and the guys, Janie would never want for concern or caring for again.

"I can't take it anymore," Dom said suddenly, startling Mia into dropping the egg she had been about to crack into a bowl for the cake she'd been baking. "I'm going to check on her again."

"Yeah, I think I'll go with you," Mia said, ignoring the raw egg on her formerly spotless floor.

Dom didn't protest. He knew that she was almost as worried about Janie as he was. They walked quickly out of the kitchen and into the living room where the boys were pretending to watch tv, while they were really just anxiously watching the staircase for Jane.

"You goin' to check on the kid again?" Vince asked Dom, getting up off the couch.

"Yeah," Dom said shortly, not bothering to even look at Vince. He was focused on one thing and one thing only: making sure Janie was alright.

"I'll come too. Wanna make sure she's alright," Vince said. Leon and Jesse rose from their seats too, mumbling something like what Vince had said. It seemed as if the whole household was going to be checking on Jane, when Jane herself walked down the stairs with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Or is it afternoon?"


	6. She's Not Going Anywhere

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Six: "She's Not Going Anywhere."

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm really sorry about the really long wait for this but my life is kinda hell right now. And to everyone waiting for a Dance With The Devil update… Please forgive me but I had to update this first! I missed writing it! Don't hate me! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Ihtayt****, the most recent reviewer for this story and the person that reminded me that this story even existed. Thanks for the great review! **

**XOXO **

_**~ Jane

* * *

**_

**Jane-G**

They stared at her in silence for so long that Jane wanted very much to just break out into tears and run back upstairs; she knew she was ugly but the pity in their eyes was too much. She didn't run though and she fought back the tears with a will of iron, lifting her chin defiantly at them all. Dom seemed to get the hint because he moved forward and took her hand, the look in his eyes significantly different from the look of pity in the eyes of the others.

"You must be hungry, Janie," he said quietly, almost as though he was afraid to scare her off. "Why don't we rustle you up some food and we can talk while you eat."

The others seemed spurred into action by the Hulk's words, and before Jane knew it she was surrounded by everyone, being spoken to by half a dozen people at once so that she didn't know who to answer first.

"How are you feeling?" the one called Vince asked. "You're not dizzy, are you, kid?"

"How hungry are you?" Mia asked, not giving her a chance to answer Vince. "I made a _ton_ of food, so you'll have your pick of what you want to eat. I even made pies. Do you like apple?"

"Better watch out," Leon whispered conspiratorially. "Anything Mia cooks might kill ya."

"I heard that, Leon!"

"Hey," the young one – Jesse, she thought – said while Mia and Leon argued a little in the background. "K- kinda noisy aren't they? You'll get used to it - _eventually_."

The others all started over each other until Jane couldn't even hear herself think. She began feeling a little ill when she heard a sharp whistle. Everyone's heads shot in Dom's direction.

"Give Janie a little air before you all suffocate her," Dom said, gently pulling Jane out from the crowd surrounding her by her wrist. Everyone stopped and looked on as Dom led Janie into the kitchen, a single glare at them all stopping them from following.

Jane walked to the table and laid her hand down on it to steady herself. She felt outnumbered and powerless, even if the people outnumbering her did mean well. She took a shaky breath to calm herself before turning around to look at Dom. She was going to thank him for rescuing her but the words died in her throat when she saw the expression on his face. It was dark, almost angry, and it made her shrink back a little inside. Her gut clenched and she knew what was coming next would be difficult.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice like ice, chilling her to the bone.

"Did what?" she asked, her chin lifted in defiance.

"Cut the shit," he snapped. She flinched at the word and the tone he used to say them. It made him soften a little. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Janie," he almost whispered, taking a few steps toward her. When she backed herself into the table to keep distance between them he stopped.

"I know," she said, refusing to look at him. "But I am; I'm afraid of everyone and everything right now. And I should be with things the way they are. I don't know you, Dom. I don't know what kind of man you are. I should be afraid of you."

"Trust me, kid-"

"Trust is _earned_, Mr. Toretto," Jane said tightly, finally meeting his eyes. "I don't hand it out to just anybody. You let me stay the night and I appreciate it. But for all I know you could be a psycho murderer looking for your next victim, so it'll take a bit more than feeding me, letting me stay the night and borrow your sister's and your clothes for me to wanna give you a hug. Besides, I'll be leaving soon anyway so you won't really have time for the whole trust-earning thing."

"You're not going _anywhere_ right now, and sure as hell not looking the way you do!" Dom nearly shouted.

Jane's jaw tightened but she wisely dropped the matter. Instead she looked around the kitchen to see piles and piles of food that had been cooked. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked questioningly at Dom.

"All in your honor, Janie," he said with a smile. "Hope you're hungry."

Jane smirked at him a little, though her eyes were shining with unshed tears of gratitude. These were _good_ people.

"I could eat a _horse_," she said.

Dom laughed a little at the expression and walked over to the counter piled with food.

"What do you want to eat? We've got some pot pies, soup, stew, roast beef…"

Jane ate quite a lot considering her stomach was about the size of her thumbnail, and she felt exhausted afterwards. Dom had waited on her hand and foot while she ate, though she heartily protested that she wasn't a cripple. He wisely didn't ask any more questions about her past, but simply let her enjoy her meal in peace. Jane was more grateful for it than she could say.

**Dom-T**

Although Dom disliked waiting he found himself patiently waiting on Janie all the time. For her to wake up, finish her food, talk about her past, for her to trust him… Yet it didn't bother him the way it did when he waited for anyone else. She was too sweet natured to be considered an irritation to him, or to anyone really.

He realized though that she was stubborn when she didn't pursue the subject of her leaving. She simply intended to do it on the sly when she thought he wasn't looking. Well if that was the case then he'd make sure he was looking all the time, 'cause she sure as hell wasn't leaving. She was sick, homeless, alone, and very obviously abused. He'd seen glimpses of scars whenever she moved in that shirt of his, as well as the remnants of broken bones and bruises that were yellowing. Her face had also taken a beating sometime within the last month because there was still some slight swelling, though with as thin as she was it was difficult to tell. He'd find out who did it and make sure they never did it again, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't know why but something in Jane made him want to protect her like crazy, made him want to kill anyone who wanted to hurt her. It was insane really. He hadn't known her long and he shouldn't care the way he did but he couldn't help himself. There was just something about her.

Once she had eaten her fill he led her into the living room to get better acquainted with the guys and Mia. He reintroduced them and they all said hello politely, not quite as eager as the last time for fear of what Dom would do to them if they upset her. Vince was especially polite, earning a sweet smile from Janie, something that rubbed Dom the wrong way for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand. Jesse earned a smile from Janie as well, though it was very sisterly and didn't bother Dom as much. He began to wonder if he wasn't a little jealous of the attention she gave them but the thought was quickly swatted away like an annoying fly rather than dwelt on.

When the reintroductions were finished Jesse dragged Janie away to look at his Nintendo 360 gaming system and the new racing game he'd just gotten. He watched her leave with him, a slight twinge of irritation in the pit of his stomach.

"What'd you get out of her?" Vince asked in a low voice right after she had left the room.

"What?" Dom asked absently, turning his attention to his best friend.

"What did she tell you about herself?" Vince asked again impatiently.

"Nothing," Dom said quietly. "She wouldn't give. She's a stubborn little thing; said she'd be leaving soon."

"Like hell!" Vince said louder than he ought to have.

"_Shh!_" Mia whispered intensely. "Do you _want_ her to hear you, you big idiot?"

"Like hell!" Vince whispered to satisfy Mia.

"That's what I told her," Dom said. "She didn't say anything about it after that; just dropped the subject. She's not gonna give up that easily though, I can tell you that. I could see it in her eyes. She doesn't like people telling her what to do, and I figure she'll try to sneak out while no one's looking."

"We can take turns sleeping in front of her door at night so she can't get out that way," Leon said, speaking for the first time since Janie left the room. "We can bolt her window shut too."

"We can't let her leave, Dom," Vince said. "Whoever did this to her is probably looking for her, sure as hell if she's a runaway like I think she is."

"Vince is right, Dom," Mia said, making Vince smile a little. "She's probably in danger from whatever nut-job hurt her. It takes a really long time to look like that, Dom. A _really_ long time. My guess is that she's been starved for most of her life, and physically abused to boot; maybe even sexually abused." Mia's last words were spoken in a horrified whisper and all eyes landed on the doorframe that Janie had exited with Jesse. Dom's hands clenched into tight fists and he began to feel the same way he had when he took that tire iron to the man responsible for his father's death. He felt sick inside, beyond furious and enraged. There were no words for it, but it was a little like falling into a black hole and trying to crawl your way out; there was a sense of absolutely no control whatsoever, and he knew that if he ever came face to face with the person or persons responsible for hurting his Janie he'd kill them.

"She's not going anywhere," he said darkly.


	7. What The Fuck Did They Do?

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Seven: "What The Fuck Did They Do?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay, so anyone who doesn't like this storyline doesn't need to be reading this story. I keep getting nasty reviews from idiots who have no life and seem to think that making mine hell is amusing. So please just stop it. I'm getting incredibly sick of the B.S. **

**And to make something clear this is NOT a Dom/Letty fic. Letty may not be a *itch in the movies but she is in this fic because it suits my evil purposes. Anyone who doesn't like it can just hit the little 'back' button at the top-left of their browser. **

**WARNING: The rating has gone up to 'M' because I decided to add a little language for some realism. I figured if Dom was ticked off enough he'd cuss a little, and there was cussing in the movie too. There are several F-words in this chapter. Be warned (hence the whole 'WARNING' thingy). Also, I may add sex later on depending on my mood, but I make no promises. Simply be warned. **

**Sorry it's a shorty chapter. **

**XOXO **

_**~ Jane McB.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jane-G **

It wasn't long before Jane had found out that Dom was taking her to the doctor's office the next day, and she didn't like it one bit. Jesse had accidently spilled the beans while they were playing video games and he had seemed very nervous about her reaction when he'd let it slip. She hadn't yelled or gotten angry like he seemed to think she would. Instead she remained quite calm and finished their game before politely excusing herself to speak with Dom about it. She couldn't afford for anyone to find out about her, at least anymore than the Torettos already had. She had to get to the border, and fast, preferably before her father found out that his goons had screwed up and not finished the job of offing her like they were supposed to.

Jane walked calmly into the living room, her face showing no emotion.

"Dom, I would like to speak privately with you if you have a moment," she said neutrally.

Everyone's eyes turned to her in unpleasant anticipation; they knew something had upset her just by the evenness of her tone and the lack of emotion in it.

She felt Jesse's presence behind her and she moved to the side in the doorway so that he could pass. He seemed surprised that she knew he was there, and walked meekly by her.

Dom's face held raw determination in it as he looked at her.

"We'll go in the kitchen," he said, not wasting time. He walked toward the swinging door and pushed it open, holding it for her. She strode over to him and entered the kitchen, forced to get uncomfortably close to him as she squeezed past him in the narrow doorway. Her pale face turned pink with a slight blush, and though Dom noticed, he said nothing.

He followed her in, letting the door swing shut behind him. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her intently.

"What did ya need to talk to me about?" he asked, folding his large arms against his broad chest. She found it hard to focus when he looked like that, strong and utterly determined. She knew one thing though, and it was that he wasn't going to back down easily.

"Jesse said that you have a doctor's appointment for me tomorrow," she said with more calm than she felt.

Dom's eyes darkened and he looked irate.

"_Don't_ be angry with him," she said severely. "It wasn't his fault, it just slipped out. Besides, it was best that I know. You need to cancel that appointment; if you don't they may charge you a fee when I don't show up."

"You _are_ going to show up at that appointment tomorrow, 'cause I'm taking you," Dom said in a no-nonsense tone. "That's _final_."

Why was he so determined? Jane closed her eyes briefly and took a cleansing breath, fighting for calm. When she opened them again she felt more in control. She was teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown from living in years of hell; even a little control could keep her from falling off the edge.

"It isn't final, Dom. It can't be final because I can't go." Her voice was neutral, not an ounce of frustration or attitude in it; she was doing everything she could to handle this with maturity and keep from fighting with one of the few people in her life that had ever been good to her. It didn't appear to be working all that well.

"Why the fuck not?" he said, nearly shouting now. Jane gritted her teeth and winced, a heavy feeling in her gut. She was fighting tears now, tears that had been building up for the past seventeen years of her life.

She just wanted it to stop.

* * *

**Dom-T**

_Fuck it! I'm makin' her cry,_ Dom thought, severely frustrated. He could see how hard Janie was struggling for control, the way she fought her emotions like a warrior. She was a tough little thing, that was for damn sure. He shouldn't have gotten so mad; whatever was wrong was serious to her, and even if her lack of cooperation frustrated him he knew he needed to have a helluva lot more patience if he was going to manage not scaring her away.

"Look, Janie," he said, rubbing his hand across the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't get why you're so dead set on not going to the doctor. You're sick and you need to be looked after."

Through shining eyes she smiled at him, gratitude reflected in her expression.

"I know you want to help me but I'm fine, really," she said. "I just can't go."

"But _why_, Janie?" he asked, trying to reign in his frustration. He was normally pretty in control of his emotions but this kid was taking him on the emotional rollercoaster of his life. Down straight to hell whenever she so much as frowned, and straight up to heaven when she smiled at him. Didn't make any damn sense.

"You're not stupid, Dom," she said, not meeting his eyes. "You know I'm on the run; you can tell just by looking at me."

His heart softened and he stepped forward, gently grasping her fragile shoulders in his large hands. His gut wrenched when she flinched at the unexpected contact.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Janie," he said seriously, willing her to understand. "I swear it. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at him with sad eyes full of sorrow and hopelessness that had taken many years to build up.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Dom," she said.

"Whoever hurt you isn't all-powerful, Janie."

"I think you'd be surprised," she whispered, tears beginning to flow freely from her dark green eyes. He held her tightly against his chest, torn between rage and sorrow for this sweet girl who had been so hurt. She didn't shy away this time but clutched him closer, weeping freely now into his dark grey t-shirt.

"What the fuck did they do to you, Janie?" he whispered. "What the fuck did they do?"


	8. She Believed Him

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Eight: "She Believed Him."

* * *

**_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. Nasty internet problems. Ugh! Anyhoooooo, a big thank you to **_**ShesGotHighHopes**_** for being so encouraging. This one's for you! **

**XOXO **

_**~ Jane

* * *

**_

**Jane-G **

"What the fuck did they do to you, Janie?" Dom whispered softly into Jane's hair. "What the fuck did they do?"

She didn't bother answering; she was too busy soaking his shirt with her pent up tears. She'd never cried while being held before. It felt strange, yet wonderful, as though no one could hurt her. Feeling so safe in Dom's arms her tears soon stopped flowing freely and she simply reveled in the feel of his protective arms around her. It was so stupid to let him hold her, to trust him; he could reach up and snap her neck any second, overpower her and rape her. It would all too easy for him. He was certainly strong enough. But she didn't care, not when she felt so safe and cared for. She couldn't find it within herself to care; she was too tired, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Malnourishment hadn't done her any good over the years either. Maybe she should go see a doctor; her ribs her hurting a lot lately and it might be a good idea to see if she could get something done for them before hitting the road in a few days. And she was leaving – at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She pushed the unpleasant thoughts away slowly started fading. Her vision was clouding and she suddenly felt so exhausted that Dom had to catch her and hold her up.

"Janie?" he said in surprise, but she didn't answer. "Janie!"

His voice began fading, as well the sight of his concerned eyes looking down at her.

Damn it all, she was fainting! She thought that kind of thing only happened in the movies.

* * *

**Dom-T**

The hospital room seemed cold to Dom, and he tucked the thin blanket further under Janie's chin. He took off his jacket and placed it over her, careful not to wake her up.

It was about three in the morning and he hadn't slept, yet he felt strangely alert knowing that he was Janie's only protection. The others had gone home long ago on his orders, leaving him alone with her. When she'd fainted at around five o'clock that afternoon he'd rushed her to the ER, everyone else following behind in their own cars. He'd cut off everyone else ahead of him and demanded that Janie be taken care of; the nurses and doctors didn't resist for long, they weren't given much choice in the matter.

The doctor said that she'd been exhausted and malnourished for too long and that she needed to recover slowly. He had severely reprimanded Dom and Mia for the heavy foods they'd been giving Janie, as well as for not bringing her in sooner. The guilt Dom felt was overwhelming, especially when they had to take her into surgery.

He demanded that he be allowed to sit with Janie, even though visiting hours were much earlier in the day. He hadn't left her alone since, only walking around the room to stretch his legs and use the john, and even then he kept the door open so he could hear her if she called for him.

The kiss of exhaustion hadn't quite caught up to him yet – he was still running on the adrenaline of fear from when Janie had fallen into his arms hours before. Rushing her to the hospital like a madman hadn't helped.

And now he was just sitting there in that cold little hospital room waiting for something to fucking _happen_.

"Dom…"

* * *

**Jane-G**

Jane's eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings from the corners of her eyes, an old habit she'd formed out of brutal necessity. Cold, plain, white. An iv stood next to her, the metal glinting at her. The barest movement of her arm told her that the iv was connected to her right arm, which felt weak and limp. On her other side, she saw Dom, head down, a look of contemplation on his attractive face. She felt the warmth of his hand on hers, and something inside her brightened a little. There was no reasonable explanation for it, but then again reason had often escaped her of late.

"Dom…" she whispered, mostly to herself.

She turned her head to look at him as his shot up. He looked like a deer caught in her headlights. She smiled at him, a soft, hazy look in her eyes. She began to wonder if she was even conscious.

"Janie?" Dom said. He looked concerned, poor man.

"I'm fine," she said. "I scared you though, didn't I?"

She gave him a mischievous wink, feeling in the mood to flirt for some unholy reason. In the recesses of her mind she knew she'd regret it later, but she just couldn't seem to help herself.

"I like your eyes," she said, curling on her side facing him. She snuggled deeper into the thin blanket and watched him. "They're like hot chocolate in the winter time; makes me feel all warm."

She sighed and imagined that this was what it must feel like to be high or drunk, like floating on a light, fluffy pink cloud of warmth and fun. She felt kind of silly. She giggled.

Dom looked at her with confusion and more concern. _What a stick in the mud…_

"Janie, you're not talking sense," he said. "It's the drugs, the morphine they gave you."

"Morphine?" she said with a high-pitched giggle. "Why would I need morphine? I'm not in pain!"

She tried to get up to show him but he pushed her back down by the shoulders.

"They had to do surgery. You almost died on the operating table, Janie." Poor Dom looked sick from the thought. She felt sorry for him.

Then the word 'surgery' registered in her brain.

"Surgery?" she said, suddenly beginning to feel tired. She looked in his eyes, sorrow and shame filling her heart. "You know then, don't you? You all do?"

They knew about her scars. The beatings. Everything. She'd get taken away. Thrown into the unforgiving, merciless System that other abused teens were forced into. Her life would be over…

"Yeah, Janie, I know. And _nothing_ bad is gonna happen to you, do you understand? _Nothing!_" he whispered. His eyes met hers unflinchingly, and she smiled.

For reasons she couldn't quite understand, she believed him.


	9. Home

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Nine: "Home."**_

**A/N: I am so sorry for ignoring this story for so long. This is a short chapter but here it is anyway. **

**XOXO **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

**Dom-T**

It was several days later before the doctor released her. She had visitors all the time; even Letty came to visit, but was supervised by Dom as he no longer trusted her alone with Janie. He still couldn't believe that she'd said those horrible things to her. Dom had made it quite clear that if anything like that ever happened again he'd dump her Latino ass and never speak to her again. She'd been furious and accusatory at first but she'd finally given in when she'd seen how serious he was. He was still furious with her though. She had had no right to treat Janie that way, especially after everything she'd gone through already. And to accuse her of trying to steal him away from her? That was just the rotten cherry on top.

Dom was by her side all while she was in the hospital; he never left. He ate, slept and showered at the hospital in her room and bathroom. He picked up books to read to her, whatever was popular for girls her age that the bookseller recommended. She enjoyed them, and eventually got her to make a request for some of Shakespeare's sonnets. He didn't usually go in for that kind of stuff but she loved it, and therefore, so did he. She often had to explain what they meant to him though; it wasn't that he was stupid and she never made him feel that way, only Shakespeare was a little over his head on occasion.

When she was discharged from the hospital, Dom drove her home alone, Mia and the boys following in a separate car, Letty watching the garage at the time.

"I suppose you want to know everything now," Janie said neutrally, eyeing Dom out of the corner of her eye. He noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"About what?" he said, trying to avoid an argument. She was so tired, and no matter how badly he wanted to know, she didn't need to be upset right now.

"Don't play dumb, Dom," she said. "You know what I mean."

"Ya don't have to talk about it right now, Janie," he said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"And you don't have to coddle me," she replied, softening her words with a sad smile. "I'm a big girl, Dom. And, if you can keep it to yourself, I don't really mind telling you so much."

"Really?" Dom asked with surprise. She was always so close to the vest that it seemed strange for her to confide in him now, even after having gotten closer over the past few days.

"I mean… I don't think I do," she said tiredly. "Everything is so difficult. I don't have any idea how I should feel, ya know? There isn't exactly a manual to go with all this shit."

It was the first time he'd heard her cuss, and he knew she was getting more at ease, but the joy he felt at that was lessened by the turmoil she was in. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and just hold her until everything was better, the way he had with Mia when she was a little girl and needed comforting. But this was so different that he couldn't be sure that it wouldn't make things worse.

"I wish I knew what to do to help you," he said, tormented by his helplessness.

"You already have helped me," she said with a soft smile.

**Jane-G**

Didn't he see how much he'd helped her, how much he and his family had done for her? Couldn't he see how she was learning to trust again? Could he really not see how huge that was?

"You don't know how much you've helped me," she said, rare tears filling her eyes. In a moment of boldness, Jane reached out and took his hand in hers, laying it on her lap. She was slightly surprised that he didn't pull it back or reject her in some way; but he didn't, and she held his hand all the way home. Home. What a novel idea that was…


	10. Thank You

_**Saving Jane **_

_**Chapter Ten: "Thank You."**_

**A/N: I am so sorry for ignoring this story for so long. This is a short chapter but here it is anyway. **

**XOXO **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

**Dom-T**

Jane's homecoming was a warm one. A variety of food had been made for her and the family, as well as pies and cakes and brownies, and other treats. The one thing Mia could cook without fail was sweets. Everything was set up like a birthday party, with candles on a "Get Well" cake, party hats and everything; even Letty was there, though not quite in the party spirit like the others were. Leon and Jesse got in battle with party whistles that uncurled and hit each other in the face.

"Knock it off, you two, or I'll throw ya out on your asses," he barked, though everyone could tell he was just teasing.

"Aw, don't be too hard on 'em, Dom," Janie said teasingly. "They're just kids."

"Kids, huh?" said Leon. "Funny coming from you, sweets."

They all laughed, but Janie started coughing a little, wincing at the pain in her chest where they'd opened her up to fix the internal damage done by her father's goons. Everyone glanced worriedly at her, even Letty.

"You okay, Janie?" Dom asked, a cold feeling of fear in his gut.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. "Just hurts a little."

He could tell it hurt more than a little by the way she winced every time she moved.

"Can I get you anything, kid?" Vince asked worriedly, earning a sweet smile from Janie that was slightly less forced than the one she gave Dom, making that cold feeling in his gut turn red hot.

"No, I'm fine, Vince, thank you," she said.

"Are you sure?" Dom asked, not to be outdone by his friend.

"Yeah, you guys just worry too much," said Janie, laughing lightly through the obvious pain. "Though I could do with some of that cake Mia made; looks good."

The gang smiled, relieved, and the mood lifted somewhat. Dom stayed near her the whole time, waiting on her and doing everything he could to make her feel comfortable. He warded off anyone else who got too much in her space and seemed to know what she needed before she even did. He knew he was being overprotective, but he really couldn't help it, especially after Letty said what she had and Janie got put in the hospital. God knows what Letty's cruelty did to Jane's already fragile mind, and Jane, even on the pain meds the doc gave her, was still in pain. The doc said she'd have a scar on her stomach, but that wasn't a big deal compared to all the scars on her arms. The doc had been persuaded to not put any of the abuse signs in his report so that she didn't have to deal with a social worker. That was probably the last thing she needed.

It was some time after the cake and ice cream when Dom saw that Jane was getting tired. He hauled her upstairs, though she protested that she was fine.

As Dom walked her up the stairs he couldn't help noticing how loose Mia's jeans were on Jane, and how big her shirt was on her. They had to go shopping for this kid, get some decent stuff that fit her, that kinda shit. Mia had gotten a mass of stuff, but mostly food, and since she didn't know Jane's size, she'd skipped the clothes with the exception of a bathrobe in the smallest size they had, which was still huge on her. He hated that she was so small and emaciated. Even so, she looked better than she had when they first met her. He still wanted to know what had happened to her though.

He opened the door for her and she went into what was now her bedroom, permanently if Dom had his way. He walked in the room and shut the door behind him, though he didn't know why; he just wanted a minute alone with her.

"You don't have to tuck me in, Dom," Jane said, turning around to smile amusedly at him as she folded her arms and jutted her bony hip out. "I'm a big girl, you know."

"Actually, I just wanted a minute alone with you," Dom said, trying not to blush, though he didn't understand why.

Jane laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't had much of a chance to talk since you got home," Dom said, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt heat creep into his cheeks. He didn't know why he was embarrassed; they were friends, weren't they? He had a right to want to spend a few minutes alone with her, didn't he?

"What did you want to talk about?" Jane asked, sitting on the full-sized bed.

"I don't know," he said, following her example and sitting on the bed. "About anything, I guess."

"So… you just wanted to spend time with me?" she asked slowly, as though not understanding; he nodded. "Why?"

"Well, because…" Dom began. "You're nice to be around, I guess. I just… feel comfortable with you, you know?"

Jane smiled sweetly at him and he swore his heart skipped at least five beats.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said, slowly laying her small hand on his, which rested on his knee, seeming unsure of how he would react to her touch. "I feel that way with you too."

A pleasant shiver went down his spine the second he touched her and traveled straight to his groin. He hated himself for it, but he felt something for her. God, he hated admitting it. He didn't know what it was about her. She wasn't something to look at in this condition, so it wasn't exactly physical but he had a physical reaction to it. His problem became worse when she started rubbing her thumb across his hand.

"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" she asked softly, not meeting his dark brown eyes. "I know it's childish, but it would mean a lot to me if you did."

"It's not childish to not want to be alone, Janie," Dom said, brushing her long black hair out of her lovely eyes. "Of course I'll stay."

"Thank you, Dominic," she said, smiling. He returned her smile, loving how his name sounded on her lips. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

Unable to control himself, Dom pulled her in and gently took her lips with his own. The move was so unexpected that she gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. He thrust his tongue inside her, tentatively caressing her tongue with his, unsure of how she would react. She uncertainly moved her tongue against his, making him groan.

"Hey, Dom, the game is on, brother-" Vince said bursting in but stopping short at the sight of Dom, one of his best friends' boyfriend, kissing sweet, innocent little Janie; they broke apart at the interruption. "Holy shit. S- Sorry to bust in without knocking, Jane, just wanted to tell Dom that the football game is on, and _Letty_ is _here_, as in _downstairs_, as in _now_, buddy."


End file.
